Betrayed by the Past
by Jappa
Summary: Damn Kikyo. Sending someone after me and sealing off the well. Not to mention the death of my family and the loss of my other family. And the blood cravings and my new best friend... who used to be my enemy... God my life sucks! EDITED COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Chapter 1- Prologue**

**Here is the rewritten story of Betrayed by the Past. As soon as I post all the chapters in this story, I will be deleting the other story.**

**I will be updating once a week, hopefully, depending on how busy school keeps me.**

**UPDATE: 14th December 2012: I've gotten a BETA! YAAAAY! She's my lovely friend Akiko39. Thank you so much!**

**Prologue**

I looked at the person in front of me in shock.

"Y-you lo-ove me-e?" I asked, my eyes welling up with tears. He nodded and leaned forwards, kissing me for a looong time. We broke apart and I sat on his lap, my head against his chest, playing with his long silver hair and fluffy thing which I still don't know what it is.

"I love you." I said falling asleep in his arms, finally happy.

I woke up to find myself alone.

"Sesshomaru?" I asked, looking around. No answer. I got up and sighed. _Of course what he said wasn't true. Who would love someone like me?_

I got up and decided I wasn't needed here. Heading towards the well, or what I thought was the way to the well, I thought about everything that had happened lately not paying any attention to my surroundings.

"Ku ku ku. Finally, I found you." A voice came out of the bush.

"Just leave me alone Naraku." I sighed, stopping.

"Oh I can't do that just yet." Naraku said as he came out of the bush. "I have to warn you."

"About what?" I asked facing him. He took of his baboon cape to look at me with his piercing red eyes.

"You can't go home, to your time." He started. "You shouldn't even go to the well." He looked at me sincerely.

"Why should I trust you?" I asked. He sighed like he knew I was going to say that.

"I saw Kikyo place a curse on the well- she has inhuman things guarding the area waiting for you to come." He explained.

I didn't know if I could trust him or not so I came up with a plan.

Pulling out a piece of paper, I wrote down the date, my address and my phone number.

"I want you to lie low for 500 years." I said handing him the paper. He looked at me confused.

"You will understand when the time comes." I explained. He nodded and tucked the paper into his coat.

"I am very sorry about trying to kill you Miko, but I needed the jewel." He explained.

"What do you mean _needed_?" I asked.

"I don't want it anymore." Naraku replied. "Look, you have to go and you can trust me. I realised that what I was doing was wrong and gave up on trying getting the jewel. Also, you are very intriguing and I want to know you more." He said sighing.

I smiled up at him. "It's good to know someone cares." I then did something that shocked us both. I hugged him.

"See you in the future." I smiled and headed off in the right direction.

Entering the clearing, the atmosphere felt different. I decided not to let it bother me and headed towards the well to have someone jump on my back effectively knocking me to the ground.

I started struggling to get the person off, but the more I struggled the more weight he forced onto me and the harder I found it to move.

"I would stop struggling if I was you, you will lose anyway." I cold voice whispered into my ear sending a shiver down my spine.

"Never!" I yelled.

The person sighed, muttering something under his breath that sounded a lot like 'we'll be here for a while'.

"Get Off!" I ground out. The pressure on my back was making it hard to breathe.

"Sorry, can't do that." He replied. Realising that it was no use I stopped struggling and the pressure lifted a tiny bit.

"You are a lot smarter than I thought." The guy remarked.

"Look, I want to go home, so can you finish doing whatever you're supposed to be doing so I can go?" I said getting annoyed.

"Again, can't do that." He replied.

"Than what can you do?" I asked.

"Don't be smart young one. I can choose whether you feel immense pain or you feel a tiny prick. So you should watch what you say." He remarked.

"Can you just hurry up?" I asked.

"After I find out your name." he stated.

"Kagome. You happy?" I hissed.

"Very, now I know the name of the next person entering my tribe." He said, before I felt a sting in my neck and something running down into the grass, kind of like water.

I started seeing black spots.

"By the way," Said the guy. "My name is Venik." He said, before everything went black.

**~Venik~**

"By the way, my name is Venik." I said just as she passed out.

I sighed as I looked at the girl. She was very pretty and it was a shame I had to cast her into the well. But… she was going to live life as an immortal.

I stood up and dusted off my clothing. Then picking the girl up, I dropped her into the well to see her surrounded by a strange purple, red light. When that faded, she was gone.

**Hope you like it. **

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2: Chapter 1

**I know I'm evil (and crazy) but I'm not telling you who the couple in this story is going to be, until Kagome figures out who she wants. If you like, you can take a crack guessing in your reviews, and in the next chapter I'll also say the number of people who got it right. ^-^**

**Please vote in the poll for my friend Ashleigh131, she has almost finished her 1st story and needs help deciding the second one.**

**UPDATE: 14th December 2012: I've gotten a BETA! YAAAAY! She's my lovely friend Akiko39. Thank you so much!**

**CHAPTER 1**

**Kagome POV **

I felt like I was flying, but as soon as I touched the ground pain exploded though my body. Soon the pain died down and thirst followed. Immense thirst, like if I didn't quench it soon I might die.

I heard and smelt a drink nearby. It was so sweet and I needed to have it.

Not realizing what was happening, I jumped up and lunged at the person. Wrapping my legs around their waist, I sunk my fangs into his neck. The sweet fluid washed into my mouth and I swallowed like it was the best thing in the world.

That was when it sunk in. I pulled away and curled up in a ball in a corner of the room. Tears streamed down my face and I rocked back and forth.

Footsteps came towards me and someone knelt down in front of me.

"Kagome?" the person asked. I whimpered. A hand snaked under my chin and made me look up. Naraku.

I saw the wound I had made, there was blood streaming down and staining his billabong shirt. He searched my face before sighing and picking me up.

The sweet scent came through my nose and I realised he had placed my head near the wound. Probably on purpose.

"N-n-"

"Drink." He interrupted.

"B-bu-"I couldn't think.

"Drink."

Another sob racked my body and I did as he asked. Licking up the blood from his neck and wound, I drank enough to half quench my thirst.

Pulling away, I leant my head against his chest and dozed off.

I vaguely felt myself being put down and as Naraku went to walk away, I grabbed his hand and snuggled up to it.

**Naraku POV**

500 years. 500 long years I had waited until this day and finally it was here. I paced around the well house waiting for Kagome's scent to appear.

Soon a purple light appeared in the well and Kagome scent washed in, but there was something different about it. I couldn't quite place what though. Suddenly something grabbed into me, legs around my waist and fangs in my neck.

_No! She can't be. Kagome... Crap._

I felt the pull of my blood as she drank.

Then she pulled away and curled up in a ball in a corner of the room. Tears streamed down her face and she rocked back and forth.

I walked over to her and kneeled down.

"Kagome?" I asked. She whimpered but didn't look up.

My hand snaked out and lifted her chin. Her eyes met mine and then travelled down to the bite.

I searched her face before picking her up and placing her head near the wound. She needed blood.

"N-no-"

"Drink." I interrupted as I started walking out of the well house.

"B-but-" she tried.

"Drink."

Another sob racked her body and she did as I asked. Licking up the blood from my neck and wound, I felt the pull of my blood before she pulled away, a little too soon.

She leaned my head against my chest and dozed off.

I arrived inside and placed her down on the lounge. When I had started walking away she grabbed my hand and snuggled up to it. _Great._

I tried to pull away but the grip was too tight. _Stupid vampire strength._

Sighing, I grabbed the remote, put it on the table next to the lounge, lifted her head and sat down placing her head on my lap. I turned on the TV not looking forward to when she would awake.

_Again, stupid vampire strength._

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Where's My Family

**Now, prepare for Naraku OOC from….. NOW ON!**

**PLEASE vote in my poll PLEASE!**

**Thank you for reviewing!**

**UPDATE: 14th December 2012: I've gotten a BETA! YAAAAY! She's my lovely friend Akiko39. Thank you so much!**

**CHAPTER 2: Where's my family? **

**~Kagome POV~**

A movement woke me from my slumber. I opened my eyes to see two identical red eyes looking down at me… Naraku.

I blinked in shock before sitting up and stretching. That was when I realised my tight grip on his hand.

I let go of it like it was on fire and looked at him, aghast.

"I'm SO sorry!" I exclaimed. He chuckled.

"Don't worry about it." He said heading to the kitchen.

I looked around the room. _Everything is the same._ I thought. _I wonder where everyone is._

Just as that thought came, Naraku came out of the kitchen with a letter.

"Ah, you should read this." He said and walked out of the room.

I studied the envelope before shrugging and opening it. It couldn't be anything that bad.

'_Dear Kagome Higurashi,_

_I'm sorry to tell you, but through a tragic accident, your mother Learah, brother Souta and Grandfather Hediki have all passed away._

_This leaves the shrine, finance and family belongings to you as you are of the legal age to live alone._

_Every week until you are 21, you will be provided with $2000 dollars to fund your education, bills and anything else you need to survive. _

_Each fortnight, a youth social worker specifically trained to deal with young people in stressful circumstances will check on you, to make sure you are coping alright and help in any way possible._

_I hope everything goes well,_

_Diraki Naraga'_

Tears stung my eyes as I read the letter. My family was dead. And I would never see them again. I started to cry. Sobs wracked through my body.

I felt an arm wrap around me and I leant my head against Naraku's shoulder.

I cried for ages but soon calmed down and looked at my comforter.

"How are you here?" I asked.

"I came here a couple of days before the accident and explained everything to them. They let me stay here until you arrived." He started.

"On the day of the accident, your Grandpa had a mild heart attack. Your mother and brother drove him to hospital. But, while they were driving they were hit by a drunk truck driver. They got rushed to hospital and I was called up. At the time I was teaching in my history class when my phone went off. I rushed to hospital in time to hear your mother's last words: 'Look after Kagome, protect her, even if your life depends on it. Promise me.' She said. I promised and… she died." He sighed before giving me a sheepish look.

"I had to lie to them as to why I was allowed to see them and um, don't get angry… but I had to lie and say I was dating you and you were out of town…" he stated, rubbing the back of his neck.

My eyes widened and I was about to get angry but, it had been necessary.

"That's okay." I said. He let out a breath and nodded slightly.

"Anyway, ever since I've been staying here, waiting for you and going to class." He said. I nodded slowly and frowned.

"Wait, where do you teach?" I asked.

"Um… Snake Cross." He replied.

"Oh my god," I exclaimed. "That's my school!"

Naraku's eyes widened. We stared at each other, neither knowing what to say.

"This is going be a big problem, I'm supposedly dating you." Naraku said. I nodded and came up with a plan.

"Okay, why don't I go to school, tell everyone we are dating and we didn't realise you taught at my school as I was away when you started. After that, we'll just take things as they come." I said. Naraku nodded in agreement.

I stayed quiet and thought about everything that had happened in the last couple of days.

Then I remembered something.

"Wh-what did I-I d-do to you?" I asked while starting to cry. Naraku suddenly looked uncomfortable.

"You, ah, bit me…" he answered.

I looked down and there on his neck was a bloody bite mark.

My lip started quivering as I realised what this meant.

"Why?" I exclaimed and ran up into my room.

**~ Naraku POV~**

I sighed as Kagome ran to her room. I knew it was going to happen after she figured it out, but she would have to get over her shock soon.

I headed into the kitchen, deciding to make some dinner and talk to Kagome about her vampirism then, as there was a lot she would need to know, plus, I needed to know who changed her.

I pulled out the ingredients from the cupboard and started making pizza. The food I had come to love over the centuries I had lived.

Soon, the pizza had finished cooking; I dished myself some, ate them and sliced up Kagome two big pieces before putting them on a plate.

I headed up to Kagome's room and knocked. I heard a faint 'come in' and opened the door. Kagome looked up at me from her book.

"Hey, here's some dinner." I said and handed her the plate, sitting next to her on the bed.

"Thanks," she said her voice cracking. Her eyes were still red and glassy, telling me she had been crying.

"I need to talk to you, about the whole… vampire thing." I said after an awkward pause.

"…Okay, talk," Kagome said after a moment.

"First off, do you know the name of the vampire who changed you? I may need to contact them depending on who it is." I explained.

"Yeah… Venik I think." Kagome replied quietly. I nodded.

"He is pretty lenient, he doesn't mind if you don't want to be a part of his coven, so I don't need to contact him right away, but you will need to contact him soon." I explained.

"Now, I'll have to talk to you about what you do and don't need. Number 1 is that you need blood daily. If you don't get it daily, you will die. Got it?" I asked. Kagome nodded but I could see that I would still have trouble getting her to feed.

"Oh yeah, you are supposedly immortal, but no blood will cause you to die. You don't need sleep, but it will help. If you're going to sleep for about, I don't know, 5 days, you won't need to feed. So if you sleep, you can delay feeding for longer. If you don't feed, you will slowly turn crazy and go on a blood frenzy, killing anyone in sight." I explained. Kagome's eyes widened but she didn't do anything else.

"You will have super human strength and speed, even faster than Sesshomaru, but you will have to get used to running so fast, that is why when you run, walk and everything at the moment, it is the same as when you were human." I said. "I can't think of anything else… wait, you might have powers- you will need to talk to Venik about that though. And you can eat human food." I said.

Kagome nodded slowly.

"Um, you don't have to go to school tomorrow, if you don't want to." I told her.

"Its okay, I think I'll go." She said quietly.

I nodded, "Well, I'm going to bed." I told her. I stood up and left, and was just closing the door when I heard a silent 'goodnight' before I headed into my room and went to bed.

**~Kagome POV~ Normal**

Kagome sighed. '_Why me? Why do I have to be turned _vampire_? Why does my family have to die? Why does Sesshomaru have to run away from me? Why does InuYasha have to betray me? Why can't see Sango, Miroku and Shippo… my kit, my baby? WHY?'_

She started crying. And the tears soon turned into sobs, which then wracked through her body. Each sob was getting louder and louder until she was crying uncontrollably.

'_I miss Mum! I miss Souta! I miss Grandpa! I miss Eri, Ayumi and Yuka! I miss my old life! I miss being my innocent self before I lived a life of killing evil! I wish I never fell down the well! Then I would have died with Mum and Souta and Grandpa! I wouldn't have to deal with the heartbreak InuYasha and his stupid brother gave me! I wouldn't have to mourn over not seeing Shippo again after Kikyou set me up! I can't see him again as a vampire! '_

Kagome stood up and started throwing her pillows around the room. The smacked against different objects and everything landed on the floor either smashing or landing with a thud. Kagome let out a scream and threw herself at the wall. The wall cracked with the force and cut at Kagome's skin. Blood oozed out of her wounds and Kagome stared at it, fascinated before going back to screaming and throwing herself around.

Kagome threw herself into her mirror. It shattered and cut her skin, and more blood streamed out of her wounds and dripped onto the carpet.

Naraku ran into the room. "Kagome! Calm down!" he exclaimed grabbing onto her arm and trying to stop her.

"No!" Kagome yelled and broke free of his grasp. She ran over and flipped her bed over, standing it up and making it lean against the wall. She then crawled behind it, curled up into a ball and started rocking.

Naraku stared around the room, a sad expression on his face. '_I knew something like this might happen. But I didn't expect it to be this bad. Her room is trashed and she is wounded real bad. Good thing she is an immortal vampire and it won't kill her. But it is her mental state I am worried about. All her stress, worry and everything else has been supressed for so long, and now been released all at once which has made her have this mental breakdown.'_ Naraku sighed and walked over to Kagome. Sitting down, he pulled her into his lap and stroked her hair. It was the best thing he could think of to calm her down that wouldn't make her want to kill him afterwards. **(Oi, stop thinking dirty thoughts! It isn't anything perverted… pervert)**

Kagome's breathing evened out and she soon fell asleep. Naraku picked her up and took her into his room. She certainly couldn't sleep in hers.

Lying down in his bed, he lay her down next to him and pulled up the covers.

_Tomorrow, she isn't going to school. And I'm not going to work either._ He decided and quickly fell asleep.

**Well, that was definitely different to what I was planning it to be.**

**The reasons of Kagome's breakdown – other than her family dying and being turned into a vampire- will be explained in later chapters with either her talking to Naraku or flashbacks.**

**I hope you liked it.**

**Please tell me what you think and REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4: Feeding and New Appearences

**This chapter should cover up some of the things that happened in the last chapter.**

**Thank you for reviewing!**

**I hope you like it!**

**UPDATE: 14th December 2012: I've gotten a BETA! YAAAAY! She's my lovely friend Akiko39. Thank you so much!**

**CHAPTER 4: Feeding and New Appearance**

**~With Kagome~**

Kagome sighed when she woke. She looked around and found that she was in the guest room. She noticed the bags and clothes spread around the room and realised where she was. Kagome then remembered what happened last night.

She looked down at herself to find dried blood covering her body and clothes, but no cuts.

_Oh… I must heal fast._ Kagome thought and stood up.

She heard the shower running and decided to check out the damage in her room. Opening her door, her eyes widened at the state she made her room. Her mirror was shattered and blood stained it. There was blood splattered across her wall, which was cracked, and some of the wall had fallen out and you could see outside. Her bed was standing up and leaning against the wall, and the covers and pillows were strewn across the room. All of her pictures and ornaments were either broken or not where they were before, her desk was cracked and broken and her chair had been broken in half. Her closet doors were off their hinges and her clothes were strewn everywhere. Blood stained everything.

"Whoa…" Kagome muttered. "I definitely need new things." She decided.

"Yes, and we need to renovate your room as well." A deep voice said from the door. Kagome turned around to see Naraku, wearing his hair in a high pony tail, and dressed in dark blue jeans and a white button up shirt.

"Yep," she sighed.

"I rang the school; I'm not going to teach today. Instead, I will help you clean your room. And get you used to your powers." Naraku said.

Kagome nodded."I'm going in for a shower." She said and headed to her Mum's room to find something to wear. When she found something suitable she made her way to the bathroom.

Naraku knew that the next few months would be hard for both of them and he decided he would stay with her the whole time. She was the reason he decided not to go after the jewel anymore. He had realised that being a hanyou wasn't too bad and that he shouldn't try to take over the world, as it would probably get him killed.

Naraku headed downstairs and got some breakfast ready. He needed to figure out how to get Kagome to feed. She was going to be a pain considering the state of mind she was in at the moment.

He went into the lounge room and watched the news while waiting for Kagome to finish in the shower. He had a plan, but he hoped it would be a last resort.

Naraku started to hear sobs coming from upstairs and sighed. Yep, he was right, the next few months would be long and he would have to be very careful about what he said and did around her..

Soon the shower turned off and Naraku had finished breakfast. He waited until Kagome was seated next to him to bring up the topic.

"Are you thirsty?" he asked.

Kagome shook her head, but Naraku heard the low rumble of her stomach. He sighed.

"Kagome, you need to feed." Naraku said.

"No I don't," she disagreed.

"Kagome…" Naraku warned.

"No! Just let me die!" Kagome exclaimed and was about to run off when a sweet scent wafted into her nose.

She looked over to see Naraku, a knife in hand dripping blood and a slit on his other wrist, his last resort.

Kagome watched it mesmerised and grabbed onto it, taking big gulps to sooth her thirst.

"I hate you." She mumbled in between gulps.

"I know," he smirked.

Kagome pulled away, wiped the blood off her lip, before using her Miko powers to heal Naraku's wrist. Naraku was slightly shocked that she still had them but shrugged it off.

"Now, let's go clean that room." Naraku said and Kagome frowned in annoyance.

_Joy._

**~3 hours later~**

3 long hours later, Kagome's room was _finally_ cleaned up. A lot of her things were broken or torn so they had to get rid of them. So now Kagome's room was pretty bare. Naraku had managed to fix Kagome's table, cupboard and chair and together they flipped her bed back. They also patched up her room.

"We're going to have to go shopping now. You need clothes." Naraku sighed. He hated shopping, but he'd have to deal with it, for Kagome's sake.

Kagome nodded and went into her mum's room. She came out with $500 and put it into a purse.

"Let's go." She said and headed outside.

They got into Naraku's car and headed to the closest mall. When they arrived, Kagome headed straight to the nearest clothes store. She went over to the women's section and started going through the clothes.

Naraku watched as Kagome pulled out clothes that got darker and darker. Most of the clothes she picked were black and had some sort of design on them. She then went over to the household item's area and picked out a new set of sheets, pillow covers and doona cover's. Naraku headed to the car and waited for her to finish looking for new underwear.

Kagome paid for the items and they headed back home. She then headed upstairs to put away her new things. Naraku sighed as he made himself some late lunch. Not once did Kagome look at dresses, skirts or bright coloured things. He knew she was taking this hard. Her family dead, betrayed by Kikyou- who claimed she was sorry for trying to kill her, being turned into a vampire and being abandoned by the one she loved… who wouldn't be upset.

**~Kagome POV~**

I sighed as I finished putting my clothes away and started to remake my bed. I just couldn't comprehend. I didn't have a crush on InuYasha, I only liked him as a brother, so I didn't mind when we found out Kikyou was joining the gang. She even said sorry for trying to kill me. I believed her and we became great friends, almost sisters. Then she has to turn around and betray me! Miroku and Sango went off on a "holiday", but I know Kikyou just sent them away, then Shippo starts to become distant and I hear him calling her 'Mother'. Shippo claimed that I was his mother so I know that was also the work of Kikyou. My last resort was to leave the group and travel with Sesshomaru. I also had a crush on him, and when we admitted our love… he disappeared. Then to hear from Naraku that she had set up a trap for me at the well… I don't know. I guess I was still too shocked from Sesshomaru disappearing to actually listen to him. I should have listened to him, then I wouldn't be a vampire…

A sad cry escaped my throat and drew tears to my eyes. Shippo is probably having so much fun with his new Mother. He probably doesn't even think of me…

I can't cry. I won't cry over them anymore. They are a part of the past, literally. They are behind me. Now I will live my life as the new me. Kagome: the girl who doesn't give a crap. The vampire girl, who lives with her old enemy- who doesn't give a damn…

I finished putting the last pillow case on and headed downstairs. Next Monday I will go back to school as a new person. No one will know what hit them, when they see the different me.

**Hope you liked it.**

**I hope that explains why Kagome is so depressed. Also, Kagome is going to go from the kind hearted girl to the girl who doesn't give a crap. She full on changes her attitude and appearance over the next couple of days, to Naraku's surprise and is different.**

**In the next chapter, she will meet this mysterious Kristen who isn't all she seems….**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**VOTE IN MY POLL!**


	5. Chapter 5: Tattoo parlour and Kristen?

**Here is the next chapter, hope you like it.**

**Please vote in my poll.**

**I have changed the name and summary of this story.**

**A pink Carnation means 'I'll never forget you', you will need to know this for part of this chapter.**

**UPDATE: 14th December 2012: I've gotten a BETA! YAAAAY! She's my lovely friend Akiko39. Thank you so much!**

**CHAPTER 5: Tattoo Parlour and Kristen?**

It was a nice Sunday morning; the sun shone over the shrine in through Kagome's window making the vampire roll over and cover her head with her blanket.

Kagome's phone then started to go off.

"Mph," She groaned and picked it up off of the bedside table.

She then glared at her phone. _Stupid Eri… it's too early._ Kagome groaned again and opened the text.

_U want 2 come 2 the mall 2day with Ayumi n Yuka?_

Kagome sighed and texted back 'yes'. She then got out of bed and went into the bathroom where she stood under the scolding hot water, tears streaming down her face.

She never understood why, but every time she went into the shower, she had the need to cry. She didn't cry any other time. Just in the shower.

Maybe it was the fact that she felt alone here and kept in her tears, sadness and depression until now. She didn't know but she didn't think she cared.

"Why did you have to die Ma, Souta, and Grandpa… why? I miss you so, so much!" Kagome whispered and let out a sob.

After she decided she had stayed in the shower for long enough, she got out, dried and wrapped a towel around her making her way to her room.

_What am I going to wear?_ Kagome mused and didn't watch where she was going. She ran into something hard but warm and landed on her butt. Luckily she had a good grip on her towel and it didn't show anything.

Kagome looked up and turned bright red. There stood Naraku, still in his sleeping clothes looking down at her with an amused expression.

"Don't say anything." Kagome said and stood up, walking hurriedly to her room trying to hide her embarrassment.

She quickly got changed, chucking on some loose trackies and a loose top with some flats and her hair in a high pony tail. Very simple and good for what she was planning on getting done today. But she wasn't going to tell Naraku what… he would probably act just like her Mother would if she found out.

_Mum…_

Kagome shook her head. She should keep a clear head for today when she was hanging with her friends. This would be the first time she has seen them for a while, and she wanted to have fun… well, as much fun as she could.

Heading downstairs Kagome grabbed some money and a shoulder bag.

"I'm going to the mall with Yuka, Eri and Ayumi." Kagome told Naraku and was about to leave when Naraku pointed something out.

"I would feed first; you might have the urge to drink one of your best friends." He said. Kagome frowned and turned to him.

"Fine," she grumbled and grabbed his wrist. She opened her mouth and sunk her fangs into the flesh. The warm liquid rushed down her throat as she drank the delicious blood.

After a moment she pulled away, wiped her mouth and headed out the door.

"See you later!" she said and headed towards the bus stop where she was meeting her friends.

"Hey Kagome!" they yelled when they noticed her.

"Hey girls." Kagome said giving them a fake smile.

"I'm so sorry about your family!" they said in unison, all three of them giving her a hug. Kagome gave them a sad smile.

"Thank you girls." She said.

They smiled back at her and together they waited for the bus.

Finally the bus arrived and the girls were shopping at the _massive_ mall.

All sad thoughts left Kagome's mind as she indulged in her favourite activity with her friends. It was probably a good thing too.

The girls went and got their hair done. Kagome got an emo fringe and red streaks put into her hair, Yuka got caramel streaks in her hair, Ayumi got caramel and blonde and Eri got blonde.

They also got fake nails done. Kagome got black and red nails with white flowers. Yuka and Ayumi both got pink nails but they had different coloured flower patterns. Eri got sky blue nails with a yellow sun and white clouds on them.

They went clothes shopping and talked about HEAPS of things.

"How cute is the new teacher!" Yuka exclaimed.

"More like hot!" Ayumi disagreed.

Kagome frowned. "Who?"

"Mr Onigumo! That's who!" Eri said and Kagome swore there were hearts in their eyes.

"… Wait, Naraku?" Kagome asked.

"Is that his name?" Ayumi asked. "Wait, you know him?"

Kagome bit her lip.

"Yeah…" she trailed off.

The girls looked at her suspiciously. "Continue…"

Kagome sweat dropped and looked away mumbling something.

"What? We can't hear you." The girls stated.

"… I live with him…" Kagome squeaked out.

"WHAT!" the girls exclaimed.

"You are so lucky!" Yuka yelled.

"Are you dating him?" Ayumi asked.

"Why are you living with him?" Eri asked.

"I am kind of dating him, and he is living with me as he has nowhere else to go, and to look after me." Kagome exclaimed.

Ayumi frowned. "Isn't that illegal though?" she pointed out. "You are a student dating your teacher."

"… Yeah, but I didn't find out until recently, so I don't think it counts." Kagome explained.

"… So you knew him before he became a teacher at school…" Yuka said. Kagome nodded.

"Now, if you don't mind. I would like to do some things on my own for a couple of hours, can I meet you at the food court at 1:30?" Kagome asked. The girls nodded.

"Ok then, bye!" Kagome said and headed towards the nearest Tattoo and Piercing parlour.

**~With Hojo and friends~**

Hojo was hanging with some friends when he noticed Kagome. She looked stunning with her emo fringe, red streaks and black loose clothing.

"Hey, isn't that Higurashi-san?" one of his friends asked.

"Yeah, she looks very different. Must be the effect from her family's death." Another pointed out.

"Hey, let's go say Hi." The first one said. The others nodded and they went after Kagome and found her entering a tattoo and piercing parlour.

They each gave each other quizzical looks and peered into the store.

**~With Kagome~**

The door bell chimed as Kagome walked into the Tattoo parlour. The music of 'Breed' by Nirvana played loudly and a girl was dancing and humming to it behind the counter.

"Hello~" the lady sang as she noticed Kagome.

"Hey," Kagome smiled.

"What can I do for you?" the lady asked. She had long brown hair that was tied in a high pony tail. (And even in the pony tail, it went down past her butt) with bright blue eyes, tan flawless skin which had a couple of tattoo's here and there. She was wearing a pair of dark blue flares and a purple singlet.

"I would like to get some piercings and some tattoo's." Kagome said.

"Sure," the girl said a pulled out a piece of paper. "What piercings would you like done?" she asked.

"Can I please get my nose, ears, tongue, lip done with snakebites and belly button done?"

"Sure, I'm Kristen by the way." She said.

"Kagome, nice to meet you,"

"Nice to meet you too," Kristen smiled and went around getting things ready for the piercings.

"Can you please choose what piercings you want," Kristen said, motioning over to a cabinet.

Kagome nodded and walked over to it. She chose a silver nose piercing with a sapphire blue stud, ruby and silver earrings, a silver and emerald belly button piercing a simple silver tongue stud and 2 simple silver lip piercings.

Kristen grabbed them and got them ready.

"This probably won't hurt much seeing as you're a vampire." Kristen stated. Kagome stared at her.

"I'm a youkai so I can sense it. I can also tell you live with a hanyou and you have recently lived with or seen a couple of youkai, a hanyou, a demon slayer, a monk, a dead person, the Lord of the West and another vampire. Am I correct?" Kristen asked still getting things ready. Kagome nodded, still shocked.

"Oh yeah, and you can still use your Miko Powers." Kristen added. "Now, can you please sit down here?" Kristen said. Kagome sat down and Kristen went to work piercing the places Kagome asked for.

"Done, now what would you like for your tattoo?" Kristen asked.

"Do you have a piece of paper I can use?" Kagome asked. Kristen nodded and handed her a piece of paper and a pen.

Kagome drew a collage type thing. It consisted of the Shikon no Tama for the past, a pink carnation with a medium blue ribbon that said Mum, Dad, Souta and Grandpa on it in black. **(I'm drawing the tattoo; I'll post it when done.)**

Kristen looked at the picture and nodded. "Today we will do the outline in black and in a couple of days, I'll fill it in." she said and walked around the shop getting things ready.

Kagome felt something weird, like someone was watching her. She turned around and saw Hojo and his friends watching her.

_UGH! He's so annoying!_ Kagome groaned.

"I'll be back." Kagome said to Kristen and headed out side.

"Hey Hojo," she said as she walked up to him.

"Hey Kagome-san," Hojo said giving her a smile. "I heard about your family… if there is anything I can do, please tell me." He said.

Kagome gave him a polite smile but on the inside she was glaring. "Well, my boyfriend is looking after me at the moment and helping me out. But if I think of anything, I will ask." Kagome smiled and inwardly laughed at Hojo and his friends faces.

"Boyfriend?" he asked.

"Yep, he's awesome! Lives with me now, after what happened. He is also a History teacher, so he taught me anything I may have missed when I was sick." Kagome said and thanked Naraku for his lie he told at the hospital.

"We have a new History teacher at school, Mr Onigumo." One of Hojo's friends said.

Kagome frowned. "Oh, I wonder if it was him. He did say he got a job. I was out of town for a while so I'm not quite sure what is going on. I'll have to ask him…" she trailed off. "Well, I have to get back. See you soon." She said and went back into the tattoo parlour.

Kristen smiled to her. "Where would you like the tattoo?" she asked.

"Um, the left of my back please, near the shoulder." Kagome said.

"Okay, follow me." Kristen took Kagome to the back room. "Shirt off please, and lay down on the bed." She said. Kagome did as told and soon Kristen got to work.

"I'm going to your school soon." Kristen explained. "I'm changing my disguise and starting again, so people won't get suspicious."

"Cool, but how will I know it's you?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, you'll know." Kristen said.

Soon Kristen finished the outline and wrapped it up.

"Be careful with it. It should be healed completely by tomorrow, so come back in a couple of days, to get it filled in." Kristen then told Kagome some things about looking after it for the night.

Kagome paid for it. "Thank you and it was nice meeting you. See you in a couple of days." Kagome said.

"Nice to meet you too, see you then." Kristen replied. Kagome waved and left the parlour, making her way to the food court.

_Hm, I wonder what Eri, Yuka and Ayumi's reactions will be like…_

**That chapter done!**

**I hope you like it!**

**Please review!**

**Jappa**


	6. Chapter 6: School

**Here is the next chapter, hope you like it!**

**Sorry it took so long!**

**Thank you for reviewing!**

**Happy reading XD**

**Just to let you know, there will be a few changes in this story with schooling. Instead of the teacher marking the roll, the students have to go into the classroom and write their name down in a book, which then goes to the front office.**

**UPDATE: 14th December 2012: I've gotten a BETA! YAAAAY! She's my lovely friend Akiko39. Thank you so much!**

**Chapter 6: School**

When Kagome went home, she headed straight up the stairs. Naraku wasn't here anyway, so she wasn't being rude at all.

Plugging her iPod into her new stereo, the song Comatose by Skillet blared out. Kagome started singing along with the music while organising what she was going to wear to school on Monday.

Kagome knew she had to wear the uniform, but she was going to change it slightly, which meant adding things to it.

She was still upset over what had happened. But she knew she needed to be strong. That's what her Mum would have wanted.

A tear streamed down Kagome's face but she wiped it off. _I need to stay strong!_

Kagome continued to rummage around in her things.

She got her school uniform out and grabbed some leggings to wear underneath. It's a good thing the uniform was in the wash when she trashed her room.

Soon she had everything ready for school the next day and Naraku had just arrived home.

"Hi," Kagome said when she walked into the Kitchen.

Naraku spun around and gaped at Kagome. "What did you do?" he asked. Kagome smiled sheepishly.

"Well… I got my hair done." She answered.

The man stared at her. "Kagome. Answer the question."

Kagome sighed. "I… got a tattoo…" Kagome mumbled.

Naraku sighed. "How did I know something was going to happen today?" he asked himself before shaking his head, grabbing something to eat and going into the lounge room.

Kagome shrugged and headed back into her room, reading until the early hours of the morning.

Naraku had gone to bed ages ago and Kagome didn't feel like sleeping tonight. She looked at the time and got up to have a shower.

After the shower, she got changed into her school uniform and salvaged a bag she could use for the time being out of her Mum's room.

Finally finished getting ready, she said goodnight to Naraku and headed off to bed deciding tonight to get some sleep.

When Kagome awoke the next day she immediately hopped in for a shower before Naraku woke.

She got changed into her uniform and finished getting ready for school.

Naraku found her reading a text book on the lounge trying to catch up to the others. "Mornin'." He said and walked straight into the kitchen.

"Morning," Kagome said without looking up from her Math's Algebra book. Kagome hated Math with a passion.

Naraku quickly got ready and sat in front of her expectantly. Kagome pouted, "Do I have to?" she asked.

He nodded and handed her his wrist. Kagome shook her head. "Might as well do this the vampire way." She muttered.

She leaned closer to him until she was leaning over his neck. Naraku shivered as her breath fanned over his skin. Kagome opened her mouth, sharp fangs glinting in the light and bit down. Blood gushed into her mouth and down her throat and Kagome couldn't help but moan at the delicious taste.

Kagome pulled away after she was quenched and healed the wound. "Let's go to school!" she exclaimed wiping away the blood that had dripped down her chin.

Kagome headed outside towards Naraku's car, Naraku following her with a smile. _She is getting used to the feeding thing already, that's good._

They jumped in the car and headed to school. "What class do you have first?" Naraku asked her.

Kagome frowned and pulled out her timetable. She groaned, "Maths."

Naraku chuckled at her grumpy face. "Then what?" he asked.

Kagome looked at her timetable again and her eyes lit up. "I have History next!" she exclaimed with a grin.

He nodded. "Then you have something to look forward to during Math." He stated and pulled into the parking lot.

As soon as they stepped out of the car, everyone turned to gape at them. It reminded Kagome of that scene in the movie Sunlight was it, where that chick and dude get out of the car and everyone are staring…

"This is embarrassing…" Kagome trailed off as she attached herself to Naraku's side.

Naraku rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand. They had to keep up the pretext of 'dating' so…

"Kagome!" Three girls screamed out running towards them.

"Hey Yuka, Eri, Ayame!" Kagome greeted.

"Girls," Naraku greeted them. The three girls shyly said hi and watched him as he turned to Kagome.

"I better go, see you this arvo." He said and pecked her cheek.

Kagome tried her hardest not to blush but –of course- Naraku could hear her heartbeat speed up.

"Bye." She said before he walked off.

"OH MY GOD!" the girls screamed at Kagome. "You're dating Mr Onigumo!" they screamed.

Kagome tried not to laugh at his last name.

"Yeah, we've been dating for a while now." She explained. "I actually only found out recently that he was working here."

Kagome looked around at all the eyes still staring at her; the girl's envious glares and the boys love struck gazes.

"Ah crap." She muttered. The bell went and the girls headed to their first class. Maths.

**Hope you liked it!**

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Developed Feelings

**Here is the next chapter!**

**Thank you for reviewing!**

**Same changes as last chapter. The roll call is different.**

**I won't be updating for around 4 weeks as I am going on holidays with some family! Sorry!**

**UPDATE: 14th December 2012: I've gotten a BETA! YAAAAY! She's my lovely friend Akiko39. Thank you so much!**

**Chapter 7: Developed Feelings**

Maths was the WORST class ever, Kagome had decided. And I'm pretty sure the teacher is after me.

_I haven't even done anything to her!_ Kagome thought aggravated, as she headed towards her History class. When she arrived, she marked her name down on the roll and sat up the back in her usual seat to wallow in her anger.

Students started to pile in one by one sitting at their desks.

Kagome reached into her bag to grab her pencil case when she realised she had left it in her last classroom.

"Eri, I'm left my pencil case in the Maths room, I'll be right back." Kagome said as she ran out of the room.

She grabbed her pencil case from the Maths classroom and groaned as the second bell went. She was SO late.

Kagome arrived at her History classroom and took in a couple of big breaths. Her hand went on the handle and she twisted it, opening the door.

"Sorry I'm late…" she trailed off and gaped in shock at her teacher.

"You're my teacher?" she whispered, her brown eyes boring into bright red ones.

Naraku nodded. "This is worse than I thought." He muttered.

"Sit down Kagome." He said. Kagome nodded mutely and went back to her seat, feeling Naraku's eyes bore into her back.

_This is going to make things a WHOLE lot worse._ Kagome said. She felt like crying. Everything was going wrong. _I can't cry, I can't cry, I can't cry, I can't cry, don't cry, don't cry, don't cry!_

Kagome shook her head and tried to listen to what Naraku was saying. Something about Feudal Japan before the Shikon no Tama was buried with the final Guardian.

Kagome listened to the way Naraku's deep voice would talk about the Feudal era, voicing his opinion in a way only someone from that time could. Of course, only Kagome knew this.

It was near the end of class when Naraku mentioned something about Kikyo and Inuyasha's relationship did Kagome put her hand up.

"Yes Kagome?" Naraku asked wondering what her question could be.

Kagome smiled evilly. "What are your thoughts on Kikyo and Inuyasha's relationship?" Kagome asked, trying her hardest to keep the sadness and hatred out of her voice.

Naraku gave her a hidden annoyed look. "Good question," he started, "I would say I don't really like the relationship. I think Kikyo should have gone out with Onigumo,"

_Thought so…_

"Otherwise he wouldn't have ended up the way he did. But then again, if that didn't happen Onigumo, or _Naraku_ might not have met the Time-travelling priestess and developed feelings for her." He said looking her right in the eyes.

_Knew it- wait what?_

Kagome's eyes widened in shock and she continued to stare at Naraku as he wrapped up the class just in time for the bell. Everyone left the room to go out to eat and Kagome packed up and headed to Naraku.

Naraku watched her the whole way. He had no idea what was going to happen so he had to be careful. (And that is because of the spying girls he can sense outside the classroom looking in through the window.)

"Is everything you said true?" she asked after a moment.

Naraku nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

"Because there was never the right time, and I didn't want to ruin our friendship." He stated.

Kagome moved forwards and Naraku watched her with a calculating look.

Kagome stopped as their noses touched. "You are the only thing I have left, Naraku; I'm not going to let anything pull you away because if you ever left, I would die." She whispered.

It was Naraku's turn to be shocked as Kagome leaned in more and gave him a quick kiss. "I'll see you later." She said and left the room.

Naraku stood there trying to interpret what just happened. Finally, he summed up that the human species was just too confusing and he wasn't even going to try and understand it.

He shook his head and packed up his things. He had better eat before next class and get his act together, otherwise he would be all over the place today and wouldn't be able to teach properly.

**Don't kill me and don't stop reading just because of the Naraku/Kagome fluff scene. Who Kagome ends up with isn't obvious which you will see in a couple of chapters when a twist occurs, so please keep reading!**

**Sorry the chapter was short. I thought I should leave it here.**

**Please review!**

**Also, the next chapter will be a from Naraku's point of view.**


	8. Chapter 8: Naraku

**I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! IIIIIIIIIIIII'MMMMMMMMM SSSSOOOOOOORRRRYYYYY! I didn't mean to take so long to update! This chapter's been sitting ready for AGES! I was just too lazy and didn't update! I'M SORRY!**

**Thank you for reviewing though!**

**Hope you like the chapter!**

**Also, this is a review reply to I 3 Kisshu: The reason I put an 's' after Maths is because my teachers got me to spell it that way. I too have asked why we put an s on a singular word but my teachers have never really answered the question. It is confusing I know, but it isn't a spelling or grammar error if that's what you thought it was.**

**UPDATE: 14th December 2012: I've gotten a BETA! YAAAAY! She's my lovely friend Akiko39. Thank you so much!**

**Chapter 8: Naraku**

Naraku sighed. It was lunchtime and after lunch he had a free period so he had 2.5 hours of nothing to do.

He hated free time. He always kept himself busy so he wouldn't think about his _other_ life as he put it.

Naraku had had feelings for Kagome for quite a while. That was the reason why he never killed her when he had the chance because he was in love with her.

He had always watched her from a distance and became insanely jealous when he found out she liked Sesshomaru.

And couldn't believe his luck though, when Sesshomaru ditched her and Kikyo set that trap. Yes, he felt sorry for Kagome, she was betrayed in the worst way possible way, but still, he could finally talk to her and _try_ to court her. Though Naraku knew that would never happen.

Naraku shook his head. He sounded like a love struck teenager.

He did feel guilty though. He felt like he was using Kagome's depression to get close to her, which isn't what he wants to do. He just wants to look after her and help her through these tough times.

Naraku sighed. There was no use mulling over it. He would let things go the way fate is making them go.

The end of lunch bell rang and Naraku watched as the students headed back to class. When they did, he could let out his true form in the forest behind the school and to do some needed training.

**Sorry it is short!**

**I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think because I haven't been getting many reviews and I don't know if the story is any good.**

**AND I'M SORRY!**


	9. Chapter 9: NO! NOT YOU!

**Here is the next chapter! Sorry it took so long to update, but I too fell victim to _THE TYPE 2 ERROR... _(dun dun duuuun)**

**Hm, I think I might start with this chapter summary thing people have started.**

**Chapter Summary:**** Don't you just hate it when someone HAS to spoil your day?**

**Hope you like the chapter!**

**UPDATE: 14th December 2012: I've gotten a BETA! YAAAAY! She's my lovely friend Akiko39. Thank you so much!**

**Chapter 9: NO! NOT YOU!**

Kagome hummed to herself as she got up at a reasonable time that morning with the sun shining into her room and the birds chirping songs outside.

She did her makeup and got her things ready for school.

Naraku fed her, gave her a quick kiss and they were off.

When Kagome arrived, her first class was Geography, and there was a new student...

"Kristen?" Kagome asked, wide-eyed at the girl with big blue eyes and curly brown hair and with pale skin instead of tan. Her tattoos weren't visible along with a couple of her piercings.

"Hello Kagome!" Kristen said in her "bright-and-bubbly-attitude".

"Well Kagome," the teacher started, "Seeing as you know Kristen, why don't you show her around?"

Kagome nodded and Kristen sat herself down in the empty seat behind Kagome.

Class finished and Kagome soon found out Kristen had the same timetable as her. Next they headed off to History and on the way Kagome explained to Kristen what was going on with her and Naraku.

"Well, we were 'dating' as a show... but we kind of confessed to each other a few days ago and now we really are dating... in a way..." Kagome muttered and blushed as Kristen scoffed.

"'_In a way?' _Honestly Kagome, people would think you were a love struck teenager who didn't know anything to do with love!" Kristen exclaimed but quietened down when they entered the class room.

"Hello, you must be the new girl, I'm Mr. Onigumo." Naraku said to Kristen with a smile.

Kristen smiled in return but Kagome frowned. The smile Naraku had just given Kristen was strained and he looked unusually tense...

_I wonder what's wrong with him..._

Giving Naraku a meaningful look, Kagome took Kristen to the middle of the room and they started to chat until class started.

And so Naraku started to talk about the legend of the Shikon Miko, and Kagome had to stifle a giggle when Kristen gave her a pointed look at the mention of 'Priestess Kagome'.

Naraku heard and gave her an evil smile. "Kagome, would you like to tell the class what you find so funny?" he asked.

Kagome glared at him. "Why of course Teacher, I was just laughing over the image of Naraku and all his tentacles. It is awfully weird." She said grinning evilly at Naraku's face.

Shaking his head, Naraku went on with the class and Kagome gave Kristen a smile while Kristen tried her hardest not to laugh out loud.

Class finished and the bell rang for break. Kagome and Kristen waited until the class left before Kristen couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing. She collapsed back against the wall and continued to laugh while Naraku and Kagome looked at her strangely.

"You – hahaha- should have – haha- seen your FACE! Hahahaha!"Kristen yelled as she laughed.

Shaking her head, Kagome turned to Naraku.

"What's up?" she asked cocking her head to the side.

Naraku frowned not quite understanding what she was asking.

"You're tense," Kagome said, "Something's happened. So, what's up?" she asked.

Naraku shook his head, "You'll probably find out later." He explained. "Now take away your laughing demon friend and go have fun. I need to work." He said giving Kagome a quick kiss and pushing her and Kristen out the room.

Kagome gave him a pout and dragged Kristen down the hall not noticing the calculating eyes watching her moving form.

The rest of the day breezed by and soon Kagome was making her way to her last class with Kristen. Her friends had told Kagome the math teacher was sick so they had a relief. They also went on about how the teacher was 'SO HOT, NEARLY AS HOT AS MR. ONIGUMO!' Kagome deadpanned when she heard that and sighed.

_Must be another demon... wonder why I haven't noticed them before._

Kristen and Kagome were talking about tattoo's they were going to get/ already had and Kristen was showing Kagome the new tattoo she got on her wrist. (It was a black and red dragon wrapped around her wrist like a bracelet with its tail in its mouth.)

They were giggling as they walked through the door but Kagome froze when a smooth deep voice washed over them.

"Sit down girls." He said.

Kagome froze. Her heart sped up and she could hear the blood thumping in her ears.

Kristen sent her a questioning look but Kagome just stared, wide eyed at the teacher in front of her.

"Sessh-" she couldn't finish the name. It couldn't be him. It just couldn't be him.

What was he doing here? He shouldn't be here! He should be off gallivanting with his mate! Spending time with the kids he would have had.

His gold eyes were watching her and his silver hair was pulled back in a hair-tie. His facial markings were covered by an illusion, like Kristen's and all in all, he looked as hot and sexy as he did in the past.

"No, no, no, no, no, nonono! You can't be here! You can't!" Kagome cried out.

Kristen tried to calm down the distressed Kagome but nothing worked.

Instead Kagome ran out of the room, down the corridor and into the small forest behind the school. She then collapsed against a tree and cried.

"NO!" she screamed and banged her fist against the tree. "WHY?"

**~With Naraku~**

Naraku was in the middle of a small break, not having to teach a class that period, when he felt the distress waves Kagome sent out and heard her footsteps as she ran down the corridor.

Naraku knew what had made her distressed, as he had seen Sesshomaru earlier this morning.

Sighing and ignoring the confused looks by the other teacher's, Naraku got up and headed outside towards the forest where Kagome had run off to.

He found her crying against a tree.

"Kagome?" he asked softly placing a hand on her shoulder.

Kagome whipped around and started crying into his shoulder, her arms around her waist.

Naraku chuckled softly and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's okay Kagome..." he soothed.

Suddenly, he felt fangs sink into his neck and Kagome started pulling blood from him. He had kind of expected this, knowing that extreme emotions can bring forth hunger.

Naraku's senses spiked as he felt Sesshomaru's aura head this way.

"Kagome," he whispered, "Sesshomaru is coming, you're going to have to let go." He whispered.

Kagome pulled away from his neck and, to Naraku's shock, licked the wound and healed it.

She licked the excess blood away and sat down against the tree. "Why?" she whispered.

Naraku sat down next to her. "I don't know Kagome, I don't know..." he said, while Kagome leaned her head against his shoulder and let out a shaky breath.

Naraku knew the confrontation with Sesshomaru wasn't going to end well and he knew Kagome's depression was going to rear its ugly head- but he would stick with her no matter what.

**Hope you like it! Please review!**

**And please vote in my poll!**


	10. Chapter 10: Confrontations

**Here is the next chapter. Sorry it took so long to post.**

**I'm thinking of starting to wrap this story up. There probably won't be many chapters left to go.**

**Chapter Summary: Kagome talks to Sesshomaru about what happened after she left.**

**UPDATE: 14th December 2012: I've gotten a BETA! YAAAAY! She's my lovely friend Akiko39. Thank you so much!**

**Chapter 10: Confrontation**

Kagome sat curled up in Naraku's arms waiting for Sesshomaru to arrive. She wasn't looking forward to this conversation but she knew she should get it out of the way.

The footsteps came closer until they stopped in front of the couple.

"Sesshomaru." Naraku greeted.

"Hn, Naraku," Sesshomaru greeted and turned to Kagome who seemed very interested in the ground. "Kagome…" he trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"Just say what you need to say." Kagome said her voice breaking.

Sesshomaru sighed. "Where did you go? The day after we admitted out… feelings… you suddenly disappeared and no one knew where you were." He said.

Kagome scoffed. "It should be me asking where _you_ disappeared off to!" she exclaimed. "I woke up and you weren't there!" She stood up and poked his chest.

Sesshomaru looked shocked. "I wasn't there because I was fighting a demon nearby that had tried to attack us!" he yelled.

"Then why didn't you come back?" she screamed.

"I did and you weren't there!"

"You want to know why I wasn't there." Kagome asked. "I was turned into a freaking Vampire then sent forwards into the future through the well after it was blocked so I couldn't return!"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened ad he sat down with a thump.

"A… vampire?" he asked.

Kagome nodded sharply, still annoyed. "I don't know why you didn't figure it out!" Kagome exclaimed, annoyed. "You're supposed to be a youkai!"

Naraku sighed. "Kags, there is one thing we youkai and hanyou's can't sense, and that is vampires."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Ooh," she said. "But that doesn't mean I forgive you."

Sesshomaru glared at her. "Who says I need forgiving?" he asked.

Kagome stood up, angry. "You arrogant jerk!" she screamed. Suddenly, her fist went flying forwards and connected with his nose. "I hate you!"

Sesshomaru brought a hand up to hold his bleeding nose while staring at Kagome shocked.

Naraku also stared at her as she stood there breathing heavily and glaring at the youkai.

"Kagome, you might want to calm down." Naraku sighed, standing up and wrapping his arms around the enraged vampire.

"I'm going home," Kagome decided and after sending one final glare towards Sesshomaru, stormed back to school to collect her stuff before going home.

Naraku sighed and turned to Sesshomaru. "She isn't in the best state at the moment," he explained. "After she was bitten and sent home, she found out that all her family were dead. I would be careful about what you do around her; otherwise things could turn out nasty.

Sesshomaru nodded and started to clean his already healed nose. "I will be careful, for now…" he trailed off and then headed back to class, as the bell was going to go soon anyway.

Naraku sighed. He didn't have any other classes today, so he decided he would go home with Kagome.

… X …

Kagome grumbled to herself as she grabbed her bag. Kristen watched her amused.

"I guess things didn't go so well?" she asked.

"Stupid bloody youkai, thinks he knows everything. That stupid JERK!"

Kristen blinked. "I will take that as a no… I'm guessing Naraku is taking you home?" she asked.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, would you like to hang out tonight?" she asked.

"Yeah sure, just give me the address and I'll meet you around 5-ish?"

Kagome nodded, and gave her the address to her house. "We can have a movie night and sleepover if you like."

"Sure, see you then!"

Kagome left the classroom as the bell rang, ignoring Sesshomaru as he entered the classroom. After signing out, she headed out the front of the school and found Naraku waiting for her near the car park.

"I don't have any other classes today, so I'll take you home." Naraku explained.

The car ride back was quiet with Kagome thinking over the confrontation with Sesshomaru.

"Naraku… what am I going to do?" she asked.

The man sighed. "I don't know Kagome… you can go back to Sesshomaru, if you still have feelings for him, or if you don't… well it's up to you."

Kagome mulled over what he said.. _What if I don't want to go to him? What if I want to stay with you? But… I still have feelings for Sesshomaru…_

She shook her head and frowned. Was she… was she starting to develop feelings for Naraku?

"One thing I do know though is that we need to contact Venik soon, so he can talk to you about being a Vampire and what not."

Kagome nodded. She suddenly felt really sad. Why did everything happen to her?

**Ooh, what is Kagome going to do? She's starting to get feelings for Naraku, but she still likes Sesshomaru!**

**What is going to happen?**

**Sorry it is short!**

**Anyway, please review!**


	11. Chapter 11: Venik

**Here is the next chapter! Hope you like it!**

**Chapter Summary: Kagome calls upon Venik, who trains her and also comes to terms with her feelings for both Sesshomaru and Naraku, with help from Kristen and Venik.**

**UPDATE: 14th December 2012: I've gotten a BETA! YAAAAY! She's my lovely friend Akiko39. Thank you so much!**

**Chapter 11: Venik**

As soon as Kagome arrived home, she got ready to contact Venik. Naraku was also going to help her.

"Pretty much," Naraku started, sitting on the lounge next to Kagome as she relaxed her mind and body, "You need to relax and then reach into your mind – you should be connected to him through your mind – you need to search for another presence in your mind and call it to you."

Kagome relaxed, her eyes closed. She did as told and searched through her mind, trying to find another presence. When she found it, she grasped onto it and called it to her.

When she opened her eyes, to her shock, she found Venik standing in front of her with a smile. "I was wondering when I was going to see you again." He smiled.

Kagome couldn't help but smile back.

"Now, I'm guessing you've called me here for training?" he asked.

Kagome nodded. "You are welcome to stay here while you train me." She said.

Venik nodded back after considering it. "As long as you don't mind,"

Kagome shook her head, "My name is Kagome, by the way, and this is Naraku," she said motioning to Naraku.

"Very nice to meet you," Venik said again, "And without further ado, I think we should start training…"

They started the usual theory, going over what Venik was going to train Kagome in, until there was a knock at the door.

"Kristen's here!" Kagome said excitedly and ran towards the front door.

"Kagome!"

"Kristen!"

Venik and Naraku blinked at the squealing they heard. _What?_

They walked back into the room and Venik couldn't help but stare at Kristen.

"Venik?" Kristen asked shocked.

"Kristen?" Venik asked equally as shocked.

"Well, seems like you guys know each other…" Kagome said, trailing off.

"Yeah… we courted for a while… until Venik suddenly disappeared and was thought dead…" Kristen explained.

"I was kidnapped by a half dead Miko who demanded I change Kagome." Venik explained. "Then when I searched for you Kristen, I couldn't seem to reach you… it was like there was a barrier blocking us…"

Kagome had to sigh. Of course Kikyo played a part in this – she just loved ruining other people's lives.

"Kristen and I were going to have a movie and sleepover night, you boys are welcome to join." She said.

Venik nodded, wanting to spend time with his loved one, but Naraku shook his head. "No, it's okay, I was actually thinking of going and training a bit – I'm getting a bit rusty and night time is the best time – I'll talk to you all later." He stood up and left.

The three remaining started to get ready for the movie.

"Guys… could you help me with something?" Kagome asked the pair.

Kristen and Venik nodded. "Sure, Kagome, we'll help you with anything."

Kagome sighed. _Here goes._ "You see… I love Sesshomaru… I still do even though he left me standing in the forest to fight Kikyo… but I've also developed feelings for Naraku… and I don't know what to do…"

Venik grinned. "Easy, go for both of them." He said.

Kagome blinked. "What?" she asked confused.

"Vampire's, even though it is rare, can sometimes have two mates." Venik explained. "And it seems like you are one of those rare vampires. All you need to do is talk to them about it, explain the circumstances and well, court them."

Kagome blinked again. "That is going to be harder then it seems… 'cause well, I just had a screaming match with Sesshomaru which includes breaking his nose… So he probably hates me now."

Venik and Kristen started laughing. "You still have a chance, if Sesshomaru didn't kill you because you broke his nose, then it means he likes you, loves you even."

Kagome blinked. "Really?" she asked.

"Yep." Kristen said, popping the 'P'.

"Oh yes, and Kagome," Venik started, "You know the seal that was placed on that well?" he asked.

Kagome nodded, "Yeah? What about it?"

"I know how to break it, and if you like, I can teach you how to."

Kagome pulled the vampire in for a big hug. "Oh, yes please!" she said happily.

"Now," Kristen said, "Time to watch the movie."

… X …

Weeks passed and slowly, with help from Venik, Naraku, Kristen and Sesshomaru, Kagome managed to gain control of her powers.

Kagome had decided to mend things with Sesshomaru, so the next day at school, she walked up to the youkai…

"_Sesshomaru, I'm sorry about yesterday…" she trailed off, flushing with embarrassment._

_Sesshomaru studied her for a moment. "So am I, Kagome," he admitted, "I too am sorry,"_

_Kagome smiled and pulled him in for a hug. "I missed you," she whispered._

_Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her. "I missed you too,"_

_Of course, that was in the middle of the corridor, so lots of people were talking about them by the end of the day. Of course, nothing got worse than the strange one of the two being long lost siblings._

Kagome learnt about controlling her bloodlust and her strength. She was taught things like shadow-walking (pretty self-explanatory, walking through shadows to other places), mind-magic (different things, like controlling people and objects with her mind), fighting (she learn't different types of fighting styles from the different people) and also how to break down barriers, like the one on the well.

Venik had decided he was going to stay in Tokyo, so Kagome gave him a permanent place in her house along with Kristen, who was now being courted by Venik again.

But she still hadn't gathered the guts to talk to Naraku and Sesshomaru yet, and Kristen and Venik kept pressuring her to tell them.

"Come on Kagome! They obviously have feelings for you, so tell them!" Kristen exclaimed.

Kagome shook her head. "No, I want to go back through the well and confront Kikyo about everything first. Just so I don't have anything to worry about." Kagome explained.

Venik sighed. "Come on Kagome, don't make excuses. We understand that you are scared, but you need to do it."

"I want to deal with everything in the Feudal Era first." Kagome said.

Vanik and Kristen groaned. God she was stubborn.

"Fine, but as soon as everything is dealt with, you have to tell them. Kagome nodded.

"Deal. Now let's get everything ready, cos tomorrow, we are heading back to the Feudal Era."

**I'm sorry if that was a bit rushed. I hope you liked it though!**

**Just a few chapters' to go and an epilogue!**

**Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12: Battle Until Death

**Here is the next chapter! I hope you like it! Sorry it took so long to post.**

**Chapter Summary: Kagome confronts Kikyo and they battle until death.**

**WARNING: This chapter contains swearing and violence (though I think you all knew that would happen)**

**Thank you to all my reviewers!**

**UPDATE: 14th December 2012: I've gotten a BETA! YAAAAY! She's my lovely friend Akiko39. Thank you so much!**

**Chapter 12: Battle until Death**

They were all standing around the well as they waited for Kagome to break down the barrier.

Kagome put her yellow bag down on the ground and leant over the well, her hands on either side.

She felt the magic of the well pulsing through the wood, but she could also feel the dark magic of Kikyo blocking and covering a lot of the well's magic.

Slowly, Kagome sent her Miko and Vampiric powers down into the well and started to weave her way through the barrier Kikyo had placed there.

Sweat dripped down her face as the dead priestess's barrier fought against Kagome's magic.

Kagome's hand started to glow a brighter pink, and as she forced more magic into the well, finally, Kikyo's barrier shattered, falling into the bottom of the well like glass, only to disappear in a cloud of dust.

Kagome breathed deeply for a moment before straightening up. "Let's do this."

She gripped the hands of the others and they jumped, a blue light engulfing them and transporting them to the past.

The past hadn't changed much since Kagome had been there. It was a sunny day, birds were chirping, the sun streamed through the leaves of the trees and made pretty designs on the ground. That didn't stop everyone from being on guard though, their bodies poised and ready for an attack.

Slowly, Kagome lead them towards the village she knew the others should be staying at.

Kagome didn't know what to expect when they arrived at the village of Edo, but it definitely wasn't this; where Kaede's hut used to be sat a large black stone castle which had darkness rolling off of it in waves. The rest of the villagers were running around the castle, either scrubbing at the stone, sweeping at the ground or carrying loads of food, clothes and other things in and out of the castle.

The village was full of sad people slaving away for the exact person Kagome had come for.

In front of the castle sat Kikyo, lying back in a chair somewhat like a throne, with a villager fanning her face and another handing her food and water.

Kagome cried out in rage as she saw the rest of her gang shackled together while scrubbing at the front walls of the castle, their eyes blank like they were being possessed.

Kikyo looked up when she heard Kagome's cry and her eyes widened in shock.

"What are you doing here?! I blocked that stupid well!"

Kagome glared at Kikyo. "I don't think you counted the fact that I would get trained when I was in the future." She stated. "I broke through that weak barrier you set up like it was air."

Kikyo screamed, outraged. "You wretched girl! I should just kill you!"

"I doubt you'd be able to," Kagome stated.

Kikyo raised an eyebrow, "Really? Why do you think that?"

"Because I'm going to kill you first."

Kagome pulled her bow and arrow out of her bag, and fired one towards Kikyo, who ducked to the side and threw dark purple globe of magic towards the vampire.

Kagome and Kikyo engaged in a fight while Sesshoumaru, Kristen, Venik and Naraku fought against the demons that had started running out of the forest.

Kagome reached behind her and pulled out her katana. She swung it in front of her and charged, swiping at Kikyo, who only got nicked in the shoulder, when she jumped back. No blood dripped out of the cut, instead, cracks formed down the arm, like breaking a clay vase. Kagome grinned at her enemy and lunged again.

Kikyo reacted by throwing another globe towards Kagome. Jumping up, Kagome dodged the globe but wasn't ready for the following smaller globe which sent her flying.

She hit the tree and growled. "That's it. Payback."

She spun around and throw her katana towards the dark Miko. The Katana split and soon multiple shards were flying towards Kikyo.

Most hit the target, flying through the clay skin and creating holes throughout her body.

Kikyo growled again before laughing. Then, she started to generate a large purple globe. The Spirits from the fighting demons around her were dragged into the globe as it got larger and larger until she let it go.

A powerful force swept through the grounds and everyone was sent flying.

Kagome saw Naraku and Sesshomaru get thrown into the forest and Kristen and Venik sent flying over the fields.

Kagome was driven into the tree, branches digging into her back and cutting her skin. She panted as she sagged to the ground.

"Bitch," she whispered. She looked around the place, waiting for the others to appear. No one did. She saw her gang standing next to the castle, emotionless.

Kagome couldn't take it. The _bitch _has taken everything from her. She was going to pay.

Kikyo's eyes widened, shocked, at the raw Miko and Vampire power which swirled around Kagome's figure. Pink and red swirled angrily around the enraged Miko, and the red jabbed out towards Kikyo like lightning and she knew, no matter how hard she tried, she was not going to win this battle.

Turning around, she legged it; running as fast as she could into the forest.

It was too late.

Kagome's powers flew towards Kikyo and wrapped around the panicked dark miko.

Slowly, the powers drew out the rest of Kagome's soul while destroying the clay body bit by bit.

"NOOO! NO! NOO!" Kikyo screamed as she watched her soul leave her body. "It's mine! MINE! Give it back! GIVE IT BACK!"

She collapsed to the floor and after one painful scream... she was gone. Her body collapsed into the dirt and ash of her burial site and became no more.

The blue orb floated towards Kagome and entered her chest. Breathing heavily, Kagome sank to the ground. Kagome's soul was complete.

Near the castle, the others were released from Kikyo's grasp and looked around confused. When they saw Kagome on the ground, they ran towards her.

"KAGOME!"

Kagome looked at the group and smiled. "Hey guys,"

She was pulled up into a group hug, and she hugged them back, smiling.

Pulling away she turned to the forest, trying to see Naraku and Sesshomaru.

"Who are you looking for?" InuYasha asked.

"My companions." Her eyes suddenly lit up. "VENIK! KRISTEN!"

She ran towards them. "I DID IT!"

"YAY! THE BITCH IS DEAD!" Kristen screamed. Kagome pulled them in for a hug, grinning at the weight lifted off her shoulders.

"Guys, this is Venik and Kristen. Venik and Kristen are my friends from my time."

"Where is Ses-"

"Shh!" Kagome said. "I haven't told them yet." Kagome whispered.

"Kagome? What's going on?" Sango asked.

Kagome turned around but didn't start talking. She didn't know what to say.

"Guys! Stay back!" InuYasha swept Kagome behind him and faced the new threat. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" he yelled. Kagome turned and faced InuYasha and who he was screaming at.

It was Naraku and Sesshomaru.

"DON'T!" Kagome suddenly screamed. "They aren't bad!

InuYasha froze and turned to Kagome. "What do you mean they aren't evil?"

Kagome sighed. "Come with me. I have a lot of explaining to do."

**That is the end of that chapter. One chapter left and then the epilogue.**


	13. Chapter 13: Anything For Our Mate

**Here is the second last chapter. I hope you like it!**

**Chapter Summary: Kagome faces the gruelling challenge of telling the others what happened to her.**

**Seeing as you all know what actually happened to Kagome, I'm not going to go into detail of what she is explaining to everyone as it would just drag on for too long.**

**UPDATE: 14th December 2012: I've gotten a BETA! YAAAAY! She's my lovely friend Akiko39. Thank you so much!**

**Chapter 13: Anything for Our Mate**

Kagome sighed as everyone stared at her expectantly. "I personally don't know where to start…" she trailed off. Shippo snuggled into her chest and Kagome hugged the little guy closer.

"How about from the beginning?" Kristen asked. "You know, when you were with Sesshomaru…"

Kagome nodded. "I guess that would be a good idea… It all started when I admitted to Sesshomaru that I loved him…"

It took a while, but when she finally finished explaining what happened everyone was gaping in shock – except of course Venik, Kristen, Sesshomaru and Naraku.

Sango pulled Kagome in for a hug. "You are so strong, Kagome, thank you for freeing us from Kikyo." She said.

Kagome smiled. "You're welcome, Sango."

"Yes, thank you very much Kagome, we will be forever grateful." Miroku smiled.

Kagome smiled. "Thank you, Miroku."

Everyone turned to look at InuYasha. "What?" he asked.

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Don't you think you should maybe, oh I dunno, thank me for saving your life?" she asked.

"But Miroku just said that _we _will be forever grateful for you saving us, so he just said thank you from everyone." InuYasha said.

Kagome sighed. "That isn't the point." She grumbled, but let it slide.

"Kagome?" Sango asked. "Will you be staying here or going back to your time? I mean, I would like you to stay but the jewel is complete and you have no need to be here as Venik, Kristen, Naraku and Sesshomaru are all from your time." She explained.

Kagome smiled. "I'll stay in both worlds. I'm going to keep the well open so I can visit you guys, and still stay with Venik, Kristen, Naraku and Sesshomaru. I see you guys as family and I don't want to just abandon you."

Everyone smiled.

**~A Few Days Later~**

"What am I to do?" Kagome asked herself. She was bathing in a hot spring near the village. Sango had offered to come with her but she wanted to be alone. She needed to figure out what she was going to do.

"How am I supposed to bring this up? Walk up to them and say 'I think you should know, but you are both my mates…' Ha! Like they'll believe me." She sighed.

What she didn't realise was that the objects of her affections happened to be walking nearby and heard what she said…

**~Later That Day~**

"Have you told them yet?" Kristen asked.

"No…" Kagome trailed off.

Kristen sighed. "Kagome! You have to tell them!"

Kagome shook her head. "What am I supposed to tell them?" She asked.

"The truth. Tell them how you feel." Kristen stated. "The worst that could happen is that they reject you. But I know that won't happen." She said smugly.

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "Kristen. What do you know?" she asked.

Kristen smiled innocently. "Nothing."

"Nothing my ass. Tell me Kristen." Kagome pouted. Kristen shook her head. "Please!"

"No can do, Kagome. Just go and talk to Naraku and Sesshomaru. Kay. Then you will find out what I know." She said, placing her hand comfortingly onto Kagome's shoulder. "Trust me, everything will turn out fine."

Kagome nodded her head. "Fine, I'll talk to them tonight." She decided.

Kristen smiled. "And you will do it with a smile like the brave Kagome I know would."

Kagome smiled.

**~That Night~**

Kagome took in a deep breath. _You can do this._ She thought to herself.

"Naraku? Sesshomaru? Can I please talk to you?" she asked.

Naraku and Sesshomaru looked as each other before they nodded and followed Kagome outside and down the road away from listening ears.

When they stopped Kagome turned to face them, nervousness written on her face.

"What's the matter, Kagome?" Naraku asked.

Kagome bit her lip. "I really don't know how to say this… so I'll just say it and hope I don't confuse you..." She trailed off.

"Go on," Sesshomaru urged, encouraging her to speak.

"Okay, here goes. I like both of you and because of that, I can't choose." She started. "But after talking to Venik and Kristen I found out that sometimes Vampires have two mates and… my two mates are you…" Kagome looked down when she said that, not wanting to see the rejection on their faces.

She gasped out in shock when she felt a set of lips press against each cheek.

"We know Kagome." Naraku started.

"And we both agreed to share you as you would never be able to choose." Sesshomaru finished.

Kagome smiled. "Aw," she whispered. "Thank you…"

Naraku and Sesshomaru smiled. "Anything for our mate." They said in unison, and then raised an eyebrow at each other.

**End of Chapter!**

**All that's left is the epilogue! **

**I'm sorry if I rushed the chapter! I really didn't know what to write, and how to get them together, so I just wrote and this came out and I thought that it would do fine.**

**I'll write the epilogue as soon as I can for all my readers out there.**

**Thanks, Jaedon :)**


	14. Chapter 14: Epilogue

**Here is the epilogue!**

**Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favourite this story. It was you who kept me updating!**

**I hope you like the final chapter!**

**UPDATE: 14th December 2012: I've gotten a BETA! YAAAAY! She's my lovely friend Akiko39. Thank you so much!**

**Epilogue**

Naraku and Sesshomaru were panicking, and not just the 'I've misplaced my car keys and I am running late for work' panicking, the 'Our mate has just fainted and we haven't the faintest clue why' panicking.

The three of them were sitting in the lounge room watching a movie and Kagome had stood up to go get a drink when she went deathly pale and fell to the floor in a dead faint.

Sesshomaru and Naraku were immediately at her side and were attempting to wake her up.

"Come on Kagome, open your pretty eyes and show us that you are alright." Naraku said as Sesshomaru stroked her hair.

After a moment Kagome groaned and her eyes fluttered open. She looked around, her eyes unfocused. "What happened?"

"You fainted." Sesshomaru replied.

Kagome frowned. "I fainted?" she asked, confused.

"I think we should get Kagome to the hospital." Sesshomaru said to Naraku.

Sesshomaru helped Kagome stand up while Naraku ran to get the car keys.

When they arrived to the hospital, Kagome was immediately taken to a doctor.

"Which one of you is her partner?" the doctor asked. "Only Miss Higurashi's partner is allowed in the room with her." She explained.

Naraku and Sesshomaru looked at each other. "Er..." What were they supposed to say?

The doctor tapped her foot. "Well?"

After a couple of seconds she shook her head. "Never mind, just wait over there and we'll be out soon."

They sat down where the doctor pointed to and prepared themselves for a long wait.

Roughly an hour later the doctor came out, trace of a blush present on her face and waved Sesshomaru and Naraku into the room.

"Kagome, I will give you the pleasure of telling them." She said.

Kagome, who was sitting on the bed and swinging her legs, gave them a big smile. "I'm pregnant!" she exclaimed.

Sesshomaru and Naraku's eyes widened and mouths dropped open.

"That is... wow." They went over and pulled Kagome in for a big hug.

This was one of the best things that had ever happened to them.

**~Later that Day~ In the Feudal Era~**

Everyone had big smiles on their faces as they congratulated the trio on the pregnancy.

"That is great news, Kagome!" Sango said, as she rocked her baby to sleep.

"Thank you Sango," Kagome smiled as she rubbed her hand across her stomach, unable to believe that a baby was really growing inside of her. Shippo jumped into her lap and also rubbed her belly. Happy that he was going to get a younger sister, or brother, he didn't mind.

"I do have a question though," Inuyasha said his arm wrapped around his mate, Luna's waist. Luna was a hanyou that Inuyasha had met in the forest one day.

Everyone looked at him.

"Who is the father?"

Sesshomaru and Naraku looked at each other, eyes wide. _Who was the father?_

"That's easy!" Kagome laughed. "They both are! Even if one of them isn't the biological father, he will still have a fatherly role in the child's life!"

Both Naraku and Sesshomaru lent down and pressed a kiss to her cheek on either side.

"You couldn't have said it better." They agreed.

**THE END!**

**I thought that would be a good place to end it... I hope you like it!**

**Thank you all again!**


End file.
